


Will you be my valentine?

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine’s Day, cute and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Just a cute little look into Valentine’s Day in the Stilinski-Hale house.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 63





	Will you be my valentine?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platypusesrneat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/gifts).



Stiles looked over at peter and sighed for the 5th time within the span of an hour.   
“Stiles if you’re not going to be any help you can just go to bed.”  
Peter looked up at him looking annoyed.   
“Sorry, it’s just that it’s Valentine’s Day tomorrow and you never asked me and do you even want to be my valentine?”   
Peter took off his glasses and shut his book.  
“Is that really what this is all about? That I haven’t asked you, my husband of 5 years to be my valentine?”   
Stiles groaned and rubbed his hand down his face in embarrassment. “When you say it like that it seems stupid.”  
Peter quirked a slight smile and stood up walking over to where Stiles was sitting in the window seat. “Stiles, will you be my valentine?”   
Stiles blushed and sputtered slightly but returned the smile.  
“I’d love to.”


End file.
